The Past and the Present
by LunaLina413
Summary: This is a small GaLe story...my second favorite couple in fairy tail...please give it a try...it'll probs be better than it seems


**Hello everyone…It's LunaLina413…or Eric...again...So I figured I would try and start this new story and get at least one chapter up before school starts...Since I've involved myself with more work...3 AP classes, marching band, regular band, bassoon lessons, preparing for auditions, and a bunch of other crap...I was planning to update a chapter every Saturday unless something comes up or I'm starting a new story...If I have something to do that Saturday (for example I have a date next Saturday)...then I'll probs update on Friday...well this one is going to be a Gale...my second favorite couple in Fairy Tail...I still don't like NaLu...it should be LokexLucy(LoLu)...well I hope you enjoy this...i talk too much...**

Rain fell. Just a drizzle upon the town of Magnolia. Most people were in their homes. A few out at restaurants and stores. Under a certain tree, a mage sat there, looking grim. This was the tree. The tree at which he committed his worst crime in his opinion. He had beat up a girl and her two teammates. None of them had been able to defend against his strength. Then he burned his guild mark on them. It was cruel. He couldn't bear to look back on it, but it just came back to haunt him. This mage, was Gajeel Redfox, the iron dragon slayer.

The rain picked up and was now coming down in sheets. Everyone in town decided to retire for the day, except Gajeel. He sat there in the rain. His hair drenched as well as his clothes. He rested his head on his knee and sat still.

A certain blue-haired mage was walking back to her home and talking to Panther Lily (called Lily by most people). An exceed who was close friends with Gajeel. Levy was carrying an umbrella and Lily had a bag of kiwis that Levy had bought him. Lily smiled.

"Thanks for buying me these Kiwis Levy. I'll be able to repay you after the next job I go on."

"You're welcome. You don't have to repay me. Consider it a small gift."

"But then I'd feel bad not giving something in return."

"Lily, just accept the kiwis. There's no need to repay me."

"Alright, thank you."

The two continued walking in silence. After a while Levy noticed a look on Lily's face.

"Lily? Is something the matter?"

"Eh? N-no! Everything's fine!"

Levy wasn't convinced.

"Lily, I can tell something's wrong. Just tell me please? You can trust me."

Lily paused for a second.

"Alright, it's about Gajeel. He's been leaving the house every now and then and when I ask him where he's going he just says "It's none of yo' fuckin' business". I tried to follow him once but he sensed me and told me to go back to the house."

A worried look came across Levy's face. Did something happen to Gajeel?

"Do you have any ideas on where he might go?"

"No. Not a clue. He disappears and I've tried to track him with anything. I tried a Lacrima vision device once, but he saw and destroyed it."

"I don't think you should've used a device to spy on him. That may have been too much."

"I guess..."

As they walked by the park, they saw a figure by the tree in the center of the park.

"O-Oi, is that Gajeel."

Levy looked in the direction of where Lily pointed. She too saw the black figure by the tree.

"Hey yeah, you're right. What's he doing out here?"

"Who knows? Let's go see."

The two of them walked over. Levy held her umbrella over Gajeel's head. He noticed the rain stop falling on him, but didn't move.

"What do you want?" came a gruff voice.

"You'll catch a cold if you stay out in this freezing rain."

"So? What would I care? I'll just heal and be on with my life."

"Gajeel, that's not going to happen."

Gajeel looked up to see Levy standing above him. She was wearing her classic orange dress with her orange headband and red shoes. Lily was floating behind her in his small form with his sword on his back. He was holding a small grocery bag filled with kiwis. He scowled.

"Leave me alone already. I ain't going back to my house yet."

"Then we'll wait here with you."

Gajeel expression turned as dark as the depths of hell.

"No, you won't. Now leave."

Levy was taken aback. Lily put his hand on her shoulder. She turned to look at him and saw him shaking his head.

"Don't Levy. Leave him be for now."

"But he'll..."

Lily cut her off.

"No. Not right now. Come on. I'll take you home."

"Okay. Fine."

The two of them walked off in the direction of Levy's house. Levy wondered what had happened. Why was Gajeel like this? He said that nothing was wrong, but there was something wrong. She could see it in his eyes. What could it be?

**Well that ends this first chapter to this story...srry it was so short...i haven't had much time to write this...I hope you guys like this...it came to my mind randomly while I was playing games with my cousin Harrison...haha...well i was able to get this up before school started as I start tomorrow...only thing that's gonna make this worthwhile is seeing my friends...well I hope you guys like this and I will try and update on Friday...maybe Sunday...it depends...please send me reviews...and nothing negative plz...cuz that's just jerkish**


End file.
